


Heat problems

by Old_Dinamic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Klance, Fem!Lance, Keira - Freeform, Omega Lance (Voltron), lana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Dinamic/pseuds/Old_Dinamic
Summary: Lana and Keira have an argument before Lana's heat.(Yes, it ends well and hot)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Heat problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! English is not my mother tongue, so if you see an error or want to say something of the text, you are free to do it!

Lana didn't feel good. Tears gathered in her eyes full of frustration, she didn't want to cry for something as stupid as her mood swings during the heat, but because of those damn mood swings she found herself in that situation.

She wakes up, Lana shouldn't waste time lamenting when her heat was literally just around the corner. It would be a matter of days or hours to be in the middle of big waves.

She opened her closet which was a small room with hooks for her clothes and drawers for blankets. The previous day Lana had dedicated to removing all the clothes, blankets and shoes that were inside. She left it empty and thoroughly cleaned every corner of the small space. It took all afternoon to clean and dust. But Lana always felt better in a clean space.

The omega wasn’t so worried about the food supplies for those days, her mother brought her a box with food for her entire series a few days ago, which she appreciated immensely because she really was not in the mood to cook or go shopping. The box was in a safe corner of the closet.

Lazily, she folded all the clothes and put them in a corner of the room. The blankets were thrown into the closet and locked herself up. Lana sniffed for a trace of her alpha on the clothes, but it had been useless. The omega was upset, furious. Keira had not been by her side for months since she went on a mission with the blade, it was only supposed to be two weeks, but then some calls for help and complications came, ending with the mission extended to three months.

Lana respected her alpha's distance for the first few weeks of the mission, texting and calling once a week so as not to disturb her. But she felt alone in the big house and she missed her mate, she reached a point where she really needed her at home and that was the trigger to realize that her heat was to come. She called Keira countless times during the first days before her heat, she needed to know that her alpha would be there for her in those vulnerable moments, Lana really felt she needed Keira. She did not receive any response, something that had her stressed “has something happened? Will alfa back? She will be safe?" And when she finally answered her they had a fight where Keira scolded her saying she was being too clingy. Remember the silence after those words, a shaky sigh left her and she just cut off. Lana did not respond to calls after that.

She took a look around the room, everything was almost perfect, there was nothing out of place. The omega hung some decorative lights from the ceiling and brought her laptop to see something in her lucid moments. The house was clean and her nest was finished, made with rage, but nice nonetheless. She hesitated to put on any of Keira's clothes in the nest, but Lana was weak and grabbed her girlfriend's favorite jacket. It was in a secluded corner of the nest, alone there.

She felt that familiar pang inside her, that familiar warmth at her bottom that made her want to rub herself into anything. The pretty omega wrote to her friends and family not to come to her house during those days, she wished she were alone.

...

Once comfortable she took off all the clothes she had on, her skin was already beginning to itch. For her family it wasn't a surprise that she will present herself as an omega, she always acted very maternal towards her siblings despite being the youngest of all.

She was not a perfect omega, she was still learning how to manage her own pack and understand the dynamics of her pack. With her family it was easier because her mother always controlled everything, like the respectable alpha that she was. Growing up surrounded by alphas and betas made her feel ... lost. Yes, she was the darling of the house, but the omegas that she knew didn't like her very much because she acted like “a gross alpha”.

She was quite surprised when Keira took an interest in her. You already know her explosive and provocative personality. Also, when they first met, Lana was a thiny girl with marked bones (blame the suppressors), too tall to be an omega. Her only attraction at the time was her long curly hair, but after the incident with Sendak her hair was forced to be cut off. Haircut and a nice scar on the back, thanks Sendak.

But something changed between them after that. From the explosion and the “Bonding moment” Lana began to receive small gifts, they always appeared under her pillow after each mission.

In time, her suppressors ran out. The detox time was torture, the acne began to break out and he began to gain weight. But thanks to Altean beauty treatments and training, she managed to control those changes.

Her body was going back to being that of an omega, her tits grew a little, they didn't exceed the B cup, but they looked good. Her hips and ass grew too and it didn't bother her at all. It's more, she liked to attract some glances. When she officially started dating Keira, she always touching her big and soft butt.

She smiled, as she put two fingers inside her to calm the heat.

Upon returning to earth, Lana finally confronted Keira. That afternoon she had come to her room at the garrison and there were _nudos de ajo_ on the table. Lana knew they weren't her mother's from the shape and taste, plus the apartment still smelled of nervous alpha. Mint and burnt cotton: Keira.

The alpha was finishing talking to Shiro when Lana appeared with the plate of _nudos_. Shiro said goodbye and the blush on Keira's face was the most adorable thing that Lana had ever seen. Keira got caught and confessed everything. Lana asked her to be girlfriends and after an epic space war, they were together in a pretty house built by her alpha and with a union mark around her neck.

Lana was upset about the fight… hurt, but that didn't mean she stopped loving Keira. Maybe she had a bad day or something ... that didn't change the fact that she was still hurt.

...

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! FUCK.

Why did things like this always happen to her? Her plans were pretty simple. Go on mission, do your duty and go home with your girl. But as always the universe played against her and nothing went well. First the supplies had been broken sometime along the way and had to be restocked again, which meant rerouting and ordering from scratch. Then came a call for help from a planet in dire need of medical supplies and they had to attend immediately. And when Keira finally believed that she could get home in time to get through the pre-heat of her omega, Kolivan ordered her to organize the new recruits urgently which would take a few days. She was in the middle of it yelling at some really rambunctious guys when his phone started ringing non-stop. The alpha was under too much stress and frustration that she didn't think very well about what she had said.

Keira had unloaded with the omega of the pack, her mate. No, that was enough. She must have come back at that moment to apologize.

She gave the new recruits the final lesson and went to Kolivan to demand that he let her go home. Keira was grateful that the Galra were too flexible when it came to mates. When Kolivan heard "my partner needs me" he agreed immediately.

The alpha would leave the base first thing in the morning on a ship to the earth. It would take a maximum of two Earth days. Lana's heats usually lasts for almost a week, so she would arrive in time to take care of her for the rest of her series. She didn't care if Lana left her out of her nest, she would take care of her as her protective alpha.

Sometimes she was frustrated with her position. Keira would have to learn to delegate, because being Keira; BoM's leader, pack leader, alpha friend and mate, was too much for her. Things like this affect her relationships. But if she had to delegate, Keira would never do it with Lana, it took her years to get the omega to notice her, to show her that she was the ideal alpha for her and not Luren. Years of courtship and clues that she would never put aside. Keira would be selfish for once in her life and she wouldn't give up on this, her beautiful omega, her girl.

…

Lana was desperate. She needed a knot so badly it hurt. The vibrator inside her did the stimulating function but it wasn't enough. The scream that left his throat was a call to her mate. She wanted Keira there, wanted her alpha to have her face down as she exploded her knot in her pussy. Keira's jacket was around her. The omega got to a point where the scent of the Alpha became so strong yet so light that she couldn't resist and put on her jacket. Her thighs trembled as she bounced on the pillow for more friction, it wasn't enough. Fussy Omega wants her alpha so much.

She was about to increase the number of vibrations when she heard a noise. it was coming from the entrance, her whole body tensed. She turned off the vibrator, fear made her more aware of the heat haze, her hearing sharpened, and she could heard hurried footsteps through the house.

"Shit ..." Great, a lonely omega in the middle of nowhere in heat.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she murmured when she realized that she had not brought the rifle with her to the room. She sure looked pathetic rummaging through the nest for her weapon.

"Lanal!? Lanal!?" the omega sighed in relief, it was just her silly alpha. She heard the voice more clearly, Keira was already in the room. Lana didn't know if she wanted Keira to find her nest or not. She wanted to know if Keira was okay, but her rational side was still upset. She would wait.

Lana could see the shadow of the feet on the door. Keira's breathing was heavy and she could smell the concern on her partner. She was surprised that she didn't impulsively open the door and just knock. "Omega?" her voice was wary, trying to be calm, but the shaky tone gave her away.

Lana stared at the door for a few seconds, clutching her jacket. The omega sighed heavily, she couldn't make Keira suffer like that. Lana wanted to give her a growl, but in the end it sounded more like a meow.

She could smell the nervousness in the alpha, it hadn't changed, mint and burnt cotton.

"Lana darling. I'm so sorry," Keira began, Lana just listened carefully "These months have been chaotic and I really had to deal with some issues that brought me to a terrible stress level. And I know it's not an apology for my demeanor, but I'm really sorry I dumped you like that. "

"You were bad," the omega whispered, her voice hoarse from not using it in those days.

"I know and I'm sorry. It is not irritating or sticky. You acted like a normal omega who wants to see her mate and I must have been more understanding. I had to fulfill my responsibility as a mate and I let you down". Keira swallowed a little and continued. "I'll understand if you don't want me to enter the nest, but I just want you to know that I'm here to take care of you."

Lana was quiet, she nodded like a little girl, "thank you". She didn't really want to speak, the heat had her overheated and the words were too much effort.

There was a long silence after that, the closet door opened slowly, Lana groaned at feeling her nest invaded, but it was only a second when Keira pushed a box inside. Lana looked at the small cardboard box with curiosity, came over and took it in her hands, it was somewhat heavy.

"I missed you during the trip," it was strange, but Lana knew that Keira was smiling. “We went to a planet where they had a huge bazaar, I was with my mother delivering medicines to merchants and it was inevitable that I would not buy that. Whenever I saw something I would remember you ... I hope you like that "

Lana had curled up while listening to Keira speak, opened the box and inside there were some jewels with small blue and black stones. Earrings, necklaces and barrettes with these jewels, they were precious. She smiled like an idiot, Keira spoiled her too much.

That night Keira passed it to Lana's door, asking if she needed food or water, if she needed blankets or something. Lana said everything was fine.

It was a bit difficult for Keira to hear Lana through the door. She was about to start sleeping when her omega's moans alerted her, she could hear her bouncing off something, she smiled, her girl always loved riding. With all her willpower she tried to ignore the noise and continue sleeping. It was not easy.

…

Lana always said that Keira was like a cat. When cats want to show their affection they always give gifts. Keira was better with actions than words. So apart from the jewelry, the next day she gave her a bar of dark chocolate, her favorite.

Lana smiled pleased. Her alpha always knew how to make her happy. During her series Lana wasn't very talkative, so it was a relief to hear Keira talk about her adventures in space. When she was more conscious, Lana told her about her diplomatic work with Luren and how they were already making progress in getting more alliances for the new Altea.

It wasn't until Keira said the words that she let her into the nest. After telling how she saved a diplomatic meeting with an interesting convincing technique, Keira told her "that's my smart girl."

Lana put Keira's jacket back on and carefully opened the door slightly. She left it like that, making it clear that she wanted to let her alpha come in. Lana could see Keira poking her head out and sniffing the air. Lana watched her from a corner of the nest and saw how her pupils got bigger. The alpha was testing the path carefully, to see if Lana had no complaints with her presence.

Lana sighed and leaned back in the nest, let out a squeak and that's when Keira finally entered closing the door behind her.

Keira gasped when she saw her cute girlfriend laying on her nest. Lana looked at her with that knowing smile on her face, she was a bit flushed from the heat and a little from the shame of being so exposed, but the girl always knew how to remove shame in these kinds of situations.

Cautiously, like a cat watching its prey, Keira circled Lana. Her gaze fixed on her girl's plump lips. Without further thought she leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're fine?" She asked looking into her eyes, while her hands ran over her stomach, gently massaging with her fingers. Lana sighed.

"Now yes" stretched her arms towards Keira and hugged her by the neck. Keira took advantage of the situation and kissed Lana's left breast. The omega giggled.

"Is that my jacket?" Lana nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it still had your scent", the clothing trick always worked with alphas, Keira smirked as she buried her nose at the junction mark. Now that they were finally together and comfortable, they slept for a while. Immersed in the warm of the other.

…

"Keira, Keira." when she woke up with Lana's moans, the smell of heat was too thick in the small room and she could feel her omega squirming under her. Keira smiled and with one hand roughly stroked a breast of her omega, Lana groaned. "Alpha, please."

"Please... What? Do you want my knot? " Keira said as she spread careless kisses on Lana's neck, slowly moving down her chest catching the perky nipple in front of her.

"Yes! it's been a while, alpha. I want you inside me, please”, Lana exclaimed with that broken tone that Keira loved so much.

With that strange elegance that her omega had, Lana spread her legs and leaned forward. Keira played along and bumped her hips against Lana's crotch, the omega squealing excitedly. Without wasting any more time, Lana with her quick and agile hands began to remove Keira's blade suit. Somewhat awkwardly, Keira ended up taking off the rest of her clothes, leaving her naked in front of her omega.

Lana took her face in her hands and began to kiss her. It was not a tender kiss, it was a needy one, with tongue and lips bite. Keira corresponded to the second, seeking to dominate as always, but with Lana that is something complex. Keira won when she put her hand between her girl's legs. Lana surrendered to Keira like the good omega that she is.

The omega was already stretched, it made sense, the vibrator was still close to them, but Keira didn't plan to use it in this series, she wanted Lana to feel only her knot. Yes, it was stupid to be jealous of a vibrator, but idiot alpha brain.

Lana gasped as she spun her fingers around a few times. With her left hand Lana pulled Keira's hair, the alpha groaned in satisfaction at the tingling on her scalp. With her other hand Lana touched her alpha's breasts, playing with her nipples between her lips, sucking and kneading her girlfriend's big tits.

Keira was tired of games and with a growl she warned Lana to stop with her actions, her cock was already unsheathed, eager to enter the wet hole of her pretty omega.

"How about you're a good girl and you take Mom's cock?" She felt Lana tighten at that, so obedient.

"Yes!" Lana moaned as she kissed Keira's cheek. The alpha started slowly, change her fingers for her cock, entering carefully and gasping at the heat of her omega hole. Once inside, she began to move immediately. Lana hated waiting and Keira wasn't mood to hold back.

It was an image that she would treasure forever. Lana underneath her, her legs around her hips, small tits bouncing with each thrust, her face flushed and moaning Keira's name over and over again. Pretty and obedient Omega.

It didn't take long for Lana to have her first orgasm and Keira smiled as she watched her squirm, her full lips parting into a small "o" and her eyes sparkling with tears.

Before continuing, Lana stopped her trying to hold her breath.

"I ... I upstairs, I want to go upstairs," Keira understood what she meant. She kissed her before walking away and go out. Lana moaned when she felt empty.

Lana let her alpha sit up and, with her back to Keira, slowly sat on her cock. Keira's hands couldn't stay still and rushed to knead her cute omega's butt. Damn, she loved this, seeing Omega's plump ass bounce was such a wonderful thing, her curly hair bumping against her back. Keira took the lock of hair and pushed it away so she could kiss Lana's back. Lana moaned and gasped. And Keira really wanted to please her omega, she really wanted to, but she couldn't bear not controlling the situation, if Lana continued like this, she would cum soon.

Calculating her strength, she took the hips of her omega and pushed her in a certain way in which Lana was left with her face glued to the nest and her butt up, Keira did not stop and kept pushing as if her life depended on it,

"K-Keira!" Lana exclaimed, saliva dripping from her mouth, which fired up the alpha more.

She felt that her knot was already starting to inflate and apparently Lana was too. She prepared herself to receive what her alpha was going to give. The moans increased and the smells mingled. Until Keira finally did, her knot finished inflating and she was trapped inside Lana, both of them climaxing.

They both gasped for air, Keira leaned down to kiss the base of Lana's neck as she purred.

"That's my girl, so good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> And if you want, you can follow me on twitter, wink wink (@_Dinamic_)


End file.
